The Ups and Downs of Life
by Yugilina Babyblue
Summary: Duo's in his third internship with the Winner Industries when he meets a young man that will forever change his life. At the same time a conspiracy is going down in this business,the man he thought he met may not be who he thought he was.1x2 main.
1. Chapter 1 The Elevator Guy

Yugilina Babyblue

The Ups and Downs of Life

Disclaimer:

Yugilina: Hello all you loyal GW fans out there, I know I haven't posted a story in eons but I just started college so I've been busy, and since I am a Biology Major I have to study most of the time. Well I did find time for this story that I have been working on so lets see what you think. Oh I don't own GW or any of the characters except the ones I made up like Elisa and Kimberly. So onward:

**Chapter One**

**The Elevator Guy**

"Shit!" the young man said aloud as he rushed to his car, he had a 15 minute drive to get to work and he was already running late.

"Stupid alarm clock. . ." he just kept randomly mumbling about no good sisters and stupid alarm clocks that don't go off at the right time. This had already been his 3rd internship, the first one he was late for the first day of work and they fired him. The second one he was late for the first day of work and the very first meeting, so of course he didn't have much success there either. This was his last chance before he would just regard himself as a failure. As he speed down the highway he decided to listen to some music to distract himself from dreading work. He reached to grab a c.d. from his visor and realized that most of them were missing. This angered him even more when he retrieved a note that said:

"Duo, hey I took a few of your c.d.'s for a party I'll give them back to you later.

Love Hilde."

"WHAT!" He yelled while he avoided hitting a car. He never realized that his little sister would do something so cruel as to take his music. She didn't even leave him with his favorite band. The only c.d.'s left where some random hip hop that she had bought to add variety to his collection, and his new my chemical romance c.d., which the only reason she hadn't taken that one too was because he had just bought it the day she took them.

" I swear when I get my hands on that little-"

He was cut off as a huge screech was heard and he came to an immediate stop only 2 inches from another car. He looked ahead in horror as the last thing he needed had just happen. Rows upon rows of cars all barely inches away from each other were in front of him he glanced at his clock as realization hit him; he was going to be stuck in traffic for a long time. Without much choice on what he wanted to listen, he grabbed Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge and put it into the c.d. player.

"Too depressing, too weird, never heard it before, maybe, hmm…" Duo said as he tried to pick a song, the only one he had heard so far was Helena. The only reason he bought the c.d. because he thought the band was pretty good.

"Fuck!" he said aloud to himself as he realized that he was supposed to meet Mr. Winner about well an hour ago. At the rate the traffic was going he'd be there about well in one to two hours. He just gave up in defeat and started to bang his head against the steering well. The sound of the horn honking repeatedly each time he hit his head was in the midst of the noisy chaotic traffic. This was going to be the beautiful start of an absolutely horrible day.

"Good morning Mr. Yuy." One of the secretaries said.

"Hn." The man she spoke to replied with a slight bow of his head.

"He's so reserved." Kimberly the young woman who had greeted the man said.

"You know him sweetie, I don't think he'll ever change from the first time we met him."

"I know Elisa, I just wish I knew why he is so held back when it comes to people."

"That we may never know." her colleague answered. Just as she was about to keep talking to Kimberly the phone rang. "I'll get it." She told Kimberly."

"Winner Industries, this is Elisa, how can I help you?"

Kimberly waited patiently as she heard a one-side part of the conversation which mostly consisted of "uh-huh", "okay" and then ended with "alright sir."

When no more calls were made Kimberly just looked at all the people rushing to their office with boredom, it was nothing she hadn't seen before.

"It's kind of boring today, huh Elisa. . ." said Kimberly she like Elisa were some of the many secretaries that worked in Winner Industries; one of the largest companies in the world.

"I don't know I have the feeling that things are about to get very interesting."

"Why do you say that?" Kimberly questioned as she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well for starters looks who's coming through the door."  
As she turned she realized why Elisa was saying that. Through the door walked in one of the most unexpected people. Rushing past him was who the secretaries knew as the second vice president.

"Hey ladies, could you tell me when Mr. Winner gets here p-"

He was cut off by the young man that he had just so rudely knocked into as he rushed past him to get to the desk.

"Well if you want-" the young blonde started.

"Look I don't need your help okay kid, and what are you doing here you have to be like what 15, come back when you grow up." He answered irritated. He had just barely finished a meeting he had with his children's school teacher and he didn't want to have to deal with some one who he thought obviously didn't belong in the company building.

Elisa just laughed.

"What are you laughing at get to work."

"You don't understand he's-"

"Look if I want to hear what you have to say I'll ask for it."

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think that is proper work etiquette." The young blonde said in defense of himself and the secretaries.

"Look asshole I-"

Just when he was about to keep yelling Iria Winner walked over to the scene.

"Mr. Noventa what is going on here?" she said with a slight frown.

"Well, this stupid kid-"

"Mr. Noventa I pray you don't get fired."

"Is that a threat." he said as he glared at the young woman, sure she was the daughter of his late boss but her position in the company was lower than his; besides as far as he knew the Winner family had no sons, and all 29 daughters had work of their own, so to him and most of the other head honcho's they ran the company.

"No, but I see you've met my brother." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Brother?" he questioned as he turned to face her, as she put a hand on the young blondes shoulder.

"Mr. Noventa I would like you to meet Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to all the major Arab corporations around the world, and your new boss." As she finished a tall man, that was well built stood behind both the brother and sister. Noventa just stood there in shock, he could not believe that he had just bad-mouthed his boss, and his boss's sister in front of him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Noventa." The blonde Arabian said. "But. . . if I EVER catch you talking to ANYONE like that again I will fire you right then and there, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." He finished with a slightly maniacal look in his eyes. Noventa could only nod his head in agreement.

"Okay then." He said with a gracious smile. "I think I'll go to my office and do a little research on my employees, the company, and any transactions that have been made in the last few months. Have a nice day ladies." He said as he walked down the long hallway, taking the shortcut to the elevators. Almost everyone around the desk stood there in shock, everyone except for Iria

"Oh come on now he isn't that bad." She said holding back a giggle. But she saw the face on every one. "Okay so he has a little bit of a temper."

"A little bit." Noventa said in astonishment.

"Okay, look he's your boss deal with it."

Every one just accepted it as Iria and Noventa went up to the 20th floor to join Quatre.

"You know Elisa, you were right." Kimberly said as she looked at the fading image of two of her bosses.

"At least it won't be boring around here anymore." Elisa said with a chuckle.

They answered a few calls which quickly turned into, "Winner Industries, please hold." Once they finished with the last call Kimberly turned to Elisa.

"You know I think your right, it is going to be very interesting indeed."

"Why do you say that?" Elisa asked with curiosity.

"Well, let's just say look at the door."

When she turned she noticed that a very disgruntled young man stood at the entrance. He was around six feet tall, had a lean yet looked like he visited the gym often, and was wearing a black business suit, black shirt and a red tie. His shoes looked shiny new, as if they had never been worn. (Which really was the case with how often he got fired.) Had they seen him about 3 hours ago he would have looked as untouchable as their boss but now he looked as if he had been to hell and back. Part of his shirt was un-tucked, his tie was loose, and his long chestnut colored hair was practically falling out of the braid he kept it in.

"I wonder who he is." Elisa wondered aloud as Kimberly nodded in agreement.

They watched as he walked over towards the desk.

He had finally reached the building, but when he was next in line to enter the security guards kept him there a while because he had left his parking pass at home, and they had to question him, and look for proof of his internship. Then when he finally got to the parking area almost the whole place was full, he had to go to the very top to park. He would have been okay had the elevator not said "All parking lot elevators are broken please take the stairs." He had to run down over 12 flights of stairs, each one containing two stair cases per flight. When he finally reached the bottom, he had gotten lost on his way to the main building and ended up in another section of the business. When they finally redirected him to the main area, he was tired, and looked . . . no other way of putting it, like shit. He finally entered the main lobby on the first floor and saw the information desk where two secretaries where taking charge of it. One of them seemed very young and had shoulder length jet black hair, and hazel eyes. She was light complected and was wearing a black dress that had white poka-dots every now and then. Her partner was a bit older she had short light brown hair, brown eyes and had darker skin than her colleague she was wearing a light blue casual shirt with matching pants, and had small size glasses on. They both seemed like very kind people.

"Hello sweetie can I help you?" the older woman said. As he took a moment to compose himself and set his black leather briefcase on the desk.

"Hello, the names Duo Maxwell" he said as he extended his hand to shake theirs. "Now what might they call you two fine ladies?" He said with a wink, and one of the most adorable smiles they had ever seen.

"My name is Elisa." She answered

"And my name is Kimberly." They younger woman said.

"It's great to meet you being that I'm going to probably be seeing you guys, well hopefully." He said with a sigh as he shook their hand.

Elisa and Kimberly where just staring in shock they had never met a man quite as charming as this one, even with or without his disheveled appearance. He also was very nice for obviously working here most of the ones who did were first class ass-holes.

"Well Mr. Maxwell-"

"Hey, do you think you guys could call me Duo, cause I don't know but something about the whole Mr. thing makes me feel old."  
They both just laughed as they gave in to his request.

"Well Duo, did you need help with anything?"

"Um. . .Yeah. You see I'm lost and I had a meeting with Mr. Winner about well 3hours ago." He said while he gave a quick glance to his wrist watch. "And well I have no idea where to find him."

"Well hon, I don't think you have to worry much because Mr. Winner just got here about an hour ago, and to get there you go down this long hallway, take a right, then take a left then you'll take the B elevators up to the 20th floor and from there you will go down that hallway take a left and that should be were the waiting area for Mr. Winner's office is."

"Okay thanks." He said as he sped off with a confused look towards that direction.

"Three. . .two. . .one." Kimberly said as he came back for his briefcase.

"Thanks, oh and-"

"Tuck in your shirt, re-braid your hair, fix your tie and don't run." Kimberly said as she pointed towards the men's restroom.

"Thanks again guys."

"I think your right." Elisa said as she turned towards Kimberly "things are about to get very interesting indeed."

Duo checked one more time to make sure that he looked at least presentable. Once he was satisfied he started the long walk down the hallway. He smiled as people passed by but most either ignored him or gave him a look as if he was doing something unknown to them. He took time to notice just how big this place really was. There were a few more long hallways that lead to God only knew where, and the one he was walking down wasn't exactly small either. The floors where made out of some of the whitest tile he had ever seen, and at the entrances he remembered how huge the windows looked compared to what he was used to seeing. He finally made it to where he needed to take a left. He walked a little further then took his right and saw a huge sign that said B elevators. As he patiently waited he saw a few more people come and stand beside him waiting. He got on the left one, and most got on the right. When he was on the 7th floor another young man walked in. He just stared at Duo for a second before giving a slight grin that Duo didn't think he wanted to trust too much and stood next to him. As they got higher and higher there were less people; until finally when they got around the 15th it was only him and the other young man. Duo took time to notice that he was wearing a black suit like himself except he didn't have the jacket on at the moment and was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves a little. He had chocolate brown hair and was slightly taller than Duo. He looked like he had well defined muscles because of the way his arms looked. The look in his eyes was slightly unnerving.

"Hi." The man told Duo.

"Hello." He said while he quickly glanced down. He couldn't help but feel like he was being criticized.

Just when he thought he couldn't bare the silence any longer, the door opened, and the sound of the bell indicating there was a vacant elevator glistened in the air. The man walked out first and Duo followed. He came to a quick halt when he realized that he had just reached the point of no return, he was about to come face to face with his boss, Quatre Raberba Winner.

Well that was it I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please tell me what you think or I will have to not go on with this story. Any kind of criticizing is necessary to perfect the art of writing. Thanks until next chapter.

Will Quatre fire Duo?

Why did Heero seem to find Duo amusing?  
Is Noventa plotting against his new boss?

Find out on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mixed Up Intern

Yugilina Babyblue

The Ups and Downs of Life

Disclaimer:

Yugilina: Hi again everyone. I hope you like this chapter sorry I haven't updated in a while but when I posted it I was in the middle of taking my exams and studying for my Biology for Majors mid term. Then I got lazy so I wrote chapter three ahead of time incase this one is a success. Well anywhoo, I don't own Gundam wing but I do own Kimberly and Elisa, and some random things that will happen later. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Chapter Two

The Mixed Up Intern

"Is everybody present?" President Veinte asked before he started the meeting. Ever since the unfortunate death of Mr. Winner he had been the one to takeover. He looked around the large conference room before he decided to keep going.

"Good, well-" He was interrupted by a young man who walked in and sat in one of the empty chairs, he remembered that he, like every one else currently in the room had been informed just that morning an intern would be working with them. So, of course they only ignored him, didn't even turn to glance at him and waited for Veinte to continue.

"Aw, yes, gentlemen I would like to remind you-" Again he was cut off which he was starting to find quite irritating and was about to yell until he saw that it was Heero Yuy son of the former Vice President of Winner Industries. It just so happened to be that Odin Yuy was in the same car that when Mr. Winner was killed.

"Of course, I would also like to tell you gentlemen that due to the also untimely death of Mr. Yuy we have his son here to take his place." At this every turned to give the young vice president a nod of hello. "What is your name son?" President Veinte asked.

"Heero Yuy" he stated simply as he walked towards the chair that was on the left of Veinte. The man who was sitting in the chair just gave him a surprised look, he new exactly what this young man was meaning to do.

"Is there a problem son?" Mr. Septum asked.

"Move." Heero said in a monotonous tone.

"Why should I?" Septum said as he rose to give the younger man a look that would frighten almost anyone. But Heero was unfazed as he returned one of his own. See Heero in all actuality was a very intimidating young man. Even some of the bravest people he had met could not look into his eyes when he gave a death glare.

"That was my father's spot." He said, his glare never wavering.

At this Septum looked away, "I Understand that but-" He was cut off as Heero let out a low growl.

"Gentlemen please" Veinte said. "Heero you have to understand he has some seniority and-"

"Why not let him sit there?" The intern asked.

"Listen young man you have even less authority to try to get in this conversation." Veinte said with a roll of his eyes.

"Now what on Earth would give you the idea that I'm going to listen to you?" the intern contradicted.

"I could have you fired." Veinte retaliated as the intern walked over to him. All eyes were on Veinte and the only other person they've ever seen that was brave enough to defy any of them. (Heero being the other man of course.)

"Well, actually your petty little warnings don't mean anything to me. I've seen enough of this, you obviously aren't fit to run a company if you can't keep your own staff under control-"

"Why you little brat." Veinte said as he pushed the button to call in security.

Everyone started to slightly chuckle as they knew what was coming.

"Yes sir." Two young women said as they rushed in.

"First, Yuy due to your impudence I'm throwing you out of this meeting, and please could you two ladies through this annoying intern out." He ordered. "And I mean literally through him out like the last fool."

When he saw them just standing there the smile that started to appear slowly faded into a frown .

"What are you deaf; I want him out of my company."

"Well you see sir-" the one with the blonde hair started.

"What is going on here?" Iria said as she walked into the conference room anger clearly written over her features. "I can hear all the commotion even from downstairs."

"Well, you see-"

"Quatre, shut up." Iria ordered as she looked towards the two security guards that were standing there with a look of uncertainty. Then she looked at Veinte who was looked like he could kill someone, then at Heero and septum that looked like two warriors waiting for the signal to attack.

"It's only your first day and already this meeting is like walking into a circus!"

"Now listen here Iria, just because your father was the President doesn't mean that you can disrespect the new one." Veinte said in reference to himself.

"I wasn't talking to you!" she said as she turned back towards her little brother. "If father knew what a catastrophe you've caused in one day."

"Well actually dear sister, I haven't been running this meeting at all."

"What?"

"These fine gentlemen were not informed."

"Oh yes, I forgot."

"What is going on here!" Veinte practically shouted.

"Gentlemen I would like you to meet Quatre Raberba Winner, Heir to all the Winner fortunes, and the new" this she said while she looked directly into the eyes of former president Veinte " President of Winner Industries."

Everyone's jaw dropped as this last bit was said, and she walked out of the room with a pleased smile on her face.

"Now, Septum you are to get out of Mr. Yuy's chair and sit at the end, same goes for you Veinte, out of my chair and to the end." They reluctantly obeyed as Quatre walked over to the head of the metal table and took a seat. "Oh, and when Noventa is no longer on probation, please inform him that the unoccupied seat at the end will be his from now on, I would like the seat on my right for someone else."  
They all looked as if they just had a rude awakening, and also wondered why such a respectable man as Septum was put on probation, but no one contradicted his word, as he finished his sentence with an eerily calm smile, and the gaze of a time bomb waiting to explode.

"If no further service is needed sir we must return to security." The two women said.

"Oh that's fine, and thank you for doing a great job, good work, Officer Noin, and Officer Darlian." They gave a slight nod of gratitude as the walked away.

"Now let's begin." Once again everyone was silent as he explained to all of them the new way the company would be run, and a very long lecture about respect and Heero's new office."

(Back to Duo right when he stepped off the elevator)

The young intern just looked ahead as he realized that he was about to lose his job for the millionth time. He had already seen that elevator guy go down the hallway and through the main office doors but he had a hard time moving. He took a huge breath and was about to take a step when he was knocked on the floor and felt someone land on top of him. Just as he hit the ground he saw two other people run ahead towards the exact place he was dreading.

"Ow, watch where you're going jackass!" Duo found himself saying as he felt the pain on his face from the blow he received when the other person ran into him.

"Well maybe if you weren't being such a baka and weren't standing in front of the elevators none of this would have happened!" a young Chinese man yelled back.

They both scrambled off the floor and just stared at each other for a long time.

Duo noticed that he was wearing a police Uniform which obviously meant he worked in security. And decided to back off, he really didn't need to get into anymore trouble. The man was a little shorter than him, had onyx grey eyes, and a ridiculously tight pony tail. He also noticed his I.D. badge with the name Wufei Chang on it.

"Look man, I'm sorry, the names Duo Maxwell." Duo said as he held out his hand. "Peace?"

Wufei just stared at his hand before saying "You people think that just because you run the company you can get away with anything I find you all so aggravating."

"Well most people tend to find me aggravating whether I ran a company or not." Duo said with a chuckle.

"I can see why" Wufei said with a roll of his eyes "I'm Wufei Chang, Head of Security." But he still didn't shake Duo's hand, he wasn't a people person. Duo noticing this decided to teach Wufei a lesson in manners, and grabbed his hand and shook it by force.

"Please to meet ya wu-man."

"It's Wufei." He said with a glare, as he pulled his hand away.

"Okay Wuffers."

"I can see why they fired you Maxwell." With this said Wufei turned walked over to the waiting area to get into Mr. Winner's office and personally tell him he was sorry that he didn't make the call. Leaving a very astonished Duo who just followed already imagining what he was going to encounter.

As he walked over he noticed the two women talk to Wufei, walk past him and go back to security was his guess.

"Now, why on Earth would I help you?" the secretary said a-matter-of-factly.

"Because, I need to talk to Mr. Winner."

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Chang but you'll just have to wait until the meeting is over."

"I know that, I just told you if when the meeting was over you could ask Mr. Winner if he would let me speak with him."

"Hm. No." she said with a sly smile.

"Catalonia you are getting on my last nerve." Wufei said through gritted teeth.

Once Duo finally reached the office he saw who Wufei was arguing with. She was a young woman probably around Kimberly's age he guessed, she had long platinum blonde hair, light blue eyes, and freaky-ass eyebrows. She was wearing a black business suit that had a skirt instead of pants and a red shirt underneath, she was a little on the skinny side but nothing scary or gross looking. And if it hadn't been for that personality of a royal bitch Duo might have found her slightly attractive in her own unique way.

"And who might I ask is this?" she said as she quirked an eyebrow.

"The names Duo Maxwell I'm the new intern."

"Oh yeah, why do I care?"

"Well, you just asked."

"Hm, Wufei give the poor boy a tour he must be really lost, or really stupid."

"Hey!"

"She means to say she only says it to be nice but she doesn't have to care baka." Wufei explained.

"Man you people have to get laid once in a while, it's like you all have a ten foot pole shoved up your ass." Duo said as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Well I'm sure you'd know all about that now wouldn't you." The secretary said as she let out a giggle. Duo just turned red and looked away as Wufei gave her an annoyed and disgusted look.

"Maxwell this is Dorothy Catalonia, Mr. Winner's long time child hood friend and you can see why he chose her." Wufei said as Dorothy looked very pleased with herself. "And Dorothy I know you don't give a damn but he is the new intern."

"I know Chang, he just said it I don't have the brain of a gold fish like some people." She said with a smirk. She always knew what to say to set the Chinese officer off.

"I swear Catalonia if you weren't Winner's Secretary. . ."

"But I am, and you aren't so I would be nicer to myself if I was you, which I'm thankful I'm not, the last thing I need is your looks."

Wufei just glared at her as he stood to the wall next to Duo.

"Welcome to Hell." Dorothy said to Duo as she went back to attending her work.

"How can anyone befriend a woman like her?" Duo wondered aloud.

"It's quite simple Maxwell you obviously don't know who Quatre is."

"Who?"

"The new President."  
"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he has quite a psychotic temper is all I can tell you."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Maxwell shut up and let me think how I'm going to get past this Nazi over here."

"What ever you say wu-man." He said with a smile as he saw Wufei's jaw clench. It took a lot of self control not to bust out laughing. He then got a great idea on how to annoy this uptight man.

(The end of the Meeting)

The meeting finished and everyone rushed out, with confusion, anger, and slight fear on all their faces, except for Heero who looked the same, and Quatre who all of a sudden had got in a very good mood.

"Now Heero, I'm sure you'll find all your things in the office I've assigned you, and once again welcome." Quatre said as they were walking out Heero just gave a slight nod as he passed by the guy he had encountered in the elevator. He watched him as he noticed that he was stealing the unaware security guards hand cuffs. He also noticed the young man slightly glance up and locked eyes with him for a brief moment. He was astonished to see that those eyes that had just momentarily gazed at his were Violet. A rather uncommon trait for anyone. He walked past them and walked over to his new office while he left Quatre at the desk.

"Anyone come visit me Dorothy?" Quatre asked her.

"No, just the two mindless idiots seated over there." She responded casually as she filed her nails.

"Thanks Dorothy." Quatre said as he laughed.

"Mr. Winner I'm terribly sorry that I didn't get to your call on time, this baka over here was in the way and-"

"Don't worry, it wasn't me who called anyways, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir." Wufei said as he walked back to the elevators.

"And you must be Duo." He said kindly.

Duo just paled this was it, the moment of truth, he would either get fired again, or end up on probation.

"Um. . .:

"Breathe Duo!" Quatre said as he noticed the almost sickly look on Duo's face. "Perhaps you should come with me into the office."

Duo just nodded and walked behind Quatre as he walked down a little hallway on the left of the Secretaries desk, and opened another door that still wasn't Quatre's office.

"Boy this place sure is big." Duo commented on absent mindedly; Quatre just smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." As he walked into another waiting area he went up to a wooden desk, which was very orderly and had a white computer on it.

"Hello Trowa." He said to the man in the desk.

"Good Morning Quatre." He said trying to hide a certain smile that only Quatre understood.

"Duo Maxwell, I'd like to introduce to you Trowa Barton my personal assistant, and Trowa this is my new intern."

"Pleased to meet ya buddy." Duo said as he shook Trowa's hand.

Trowa was very tall; he had to be at least 6'5, and had a lean appearance to him. He has orange brown hair, which reminded Duo of carrot cake. His hair was styled to the front so no matter at what angle you saw him; he always appeared to have one of his forest green eyes covered. He was light complected and was wearing a grey suit, with a white shirt, and a plain grey and black tie.

"Do I have any messages Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"Just one sir, but I'd be glad to give it to you later, you see it's personal." He ended with a gleam in his eyes that Duo had to wonder about.

Then finally they walked into Quatre's office, it was very spacious and the walls were a beige color with golden brown Arabic symbols lining the edges. He had a wonderful little plant at the entrance and a small table with business cards. Further up there were a couple of chairs, and then was the grand desk, it was made of wood but had several carvings decorating it, the desk was also in a highly organized manner and on either side there were book shelves. In back of the black rolling chair was a beautiful view of the city, and through out the office Quatre had randomly put up his pictures with his family. On his desk Quatre like everyone else had a white computer.

"Now please take a seat." Quatre said as he pointed towards the chair.

"Thanks."

"Duo do you have any idea why you-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late I really tried to get here in time but you know how it is when you're running late and it seems like God's out to get you, but I was speeding down the freeway and almost got into two accident's this morning and then when I finally make it to work the fucking. . .oops I mean that damned. . .shit. . .oh well, that stupid that's a better word, yeah that stupid guard wouldn't let me through, then I had to park all the way up and the elevators weren't working so I ran all the way down and got lost on my way to the front desk and-"

"Duo calm down, I was fully aware that you would be late."

"You were?" Duo said while he gasped to catch his breath.

"Yeah, that's why I picked you."

"What!"

"You see, I need an intern who would be bold, and different, not like a lot of those idiots out there that try to suck up to you. I know that you don't have the highest grades in your class but you had the highest remarks from all the teachers who know you. Then when I realized you would be late on several occasions I decided you were perfect." As Quatre ended this Duo had his jaw dropped to the floor.

"You. . .me. . .why?"

"See Duo when my father died I didn't take control of the company right away like I should have. Then Iria told me about the ones in control and I knew that I had to do something about the trouble they were causing. I'm sorry to say that I used you for my plan to get rid of them."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why say I'm sorry, trust me I didn't like any of those asshole's who came out of that room."

"And that my friend is exactly why you are the intern, and be mindful of the French in the work place."

"Yes sir."

"I should show you to your knew office."

"Just one more question."

"Yes?"

"Why have an assistant when you have a secretary?"

"Have you met Dorothy?"

"Yeah/"

"She's there only to let certain people pass, she doesn't like work, but she loves the job I put her there for. Besides I also have my reasons."

"OH, I see.": Duo said with a sly grin. Quatre really had no idea what he got himself into when he picked Duo, as. the intern.

They walked out his office and walked towards his new office, he noticed that the office was right next to the guy in the elevator. He was also put back into reality when he had a first hand look at the temper Wufei had warned him about.

Quatre was walking merrily into the office chatting to Duo, but when he noticed what it looked like the time bomb inside exploded. The whole office was a wreck. Chairs were messed up, the walls had paint a carve marks. The windows were broken, paint all over the carpet, When he noticed this he just stood there.

"Um. . .Mr. Winner are you alright?" Duo asked as he started to panic.

"Get me Wufei, NOW!" he said in a dangerous tone.

Duo Obeyed he was about to go and tell Dorothy but Quatre beat him as he stormed out of the office.

"CATALONIA!." Quatre roared. Dorothy looked up immediately noticing that this was a Quatre she didn't want to mess with. "Get me Wufei on the phone, I want him down here IMMEDIATELY, and call all who work on this floor we will have a meeting NOW. THIS CRAP WILL NOT HAPPEN IN MY COMPANY!" he yelled.

Duo slightly shuddered as he saw the almost maniacal look in his new boss's eyes. Wufei wasn't lying when he told him that he had a temper like no others. He didn't feel good, he had a horrible headache, he new this incident was doing more damage than he realized. The last thing he remembered was the young Chinese officer rushing in, and someone saying 'Guys help the intern quick.

(End Chapter)

Yugilina: Well and that is the end of chapter 2. Please review please :gives puppy dog eyes: I really hope you liked it, and remembering reviews whether good or bad happy author which will to write

Why did Duo pass out?

Is there something going on between Wufei and Duo?

And why isn't Relena Stalking Heero?

Find out next time on The ups and downs of life


End file.
